


Baby It's Cold Outside

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Keith doesn't like the cold, Shiro still worries about everything, Shiro's parents (mentioned), first snow day, until he sees how pretty it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Shiro takes Keith out for his very first snow day. Keith learns that touching cold snow is not a good idea, but despite the cold, there is a warmth in their hearts that cannot be extinguished.





	

Keith’s first experience with snow was a fascinating experience, not only for Keith but also for Shiro. It was a day that Shiro’s parents had stood by diligently with video-cameras and cellphones to record their grandson’s first ever moments in the winter wonderland of snow.

              Shiro might have been just a _little_ bit nervous about taking Keith out in the snow. And by a little bit, Shiro meant a hell of a whole lot nervous.

              Snow was cold. Cold led to coughs. Coughs led to a fever. Fevers led to being sick, and the last thing that Shiro could ever want was for Keith to get sick at his age. His baby was only three years old and could easily get sick without too much effort and Shiro was hoping to avoid that at all costs.

              Eventually it was Shiro’s _father_ who stopped Shiro from putting on a second hat on Keith, on top of the scarf, hat, coat and gloves that Keith was already wearing. Shiro’s mother wasn’t any better than Shiro was and was seconds away from wrapping a longer scarf around Keith’s head.

              “Alright. Any more and the poor boy is going to topple over.” Shiro’s father laughed and snatched the hat out of Shiro’s hand. Before Shiro could protest, he felt a larger hat, with a silly puff ball on top, being placed on his own head.

              “Now, now. If Keith needs to stay warm then so do you, young man. Just because you’re his father, doesn’t mean that you can skip out on keeping warm.” Shiro’s mother chided gently, ignoring the embarrassing whine that came from Shiro. Keith blinked curiously up at his daddy, watching as he struggled to avoid his mother’s overbearing touch. Shiro looked over when he noticed Keith beginning to pull off his mittens, which thankfully were tied to his coat.

              Quickly, he scooped Keith up into his arms and rubbed his nose against Keith’s. Despite Keith not saying a word, he could feel the smile lighting up on Keith’s chubby cheeks.

              “No, no Keith. You gotta keep those on. They’ll keep you warm.” Shiro said gently and grabbed one of Keith’s hands in his. Even though Keith was getting bigger and bigger every day that he lived with Shiro, Shiro still marveled over how _tiny_ his son was, with his teeny little hands and adorably small feet. His little button nose and tiny lips. It was nothing compared to when Keith had first come home with Shiro as a baby but it was still aweing to the man who hadn’t been around a baby since his cousin had been born.

              Keith grunted in annoyance when Shiro began to maneuver the mittens back onto his hands. He tried to pull away but Shiro’s grip was gentle but firm.

              “I know buddy, it’s probably uncomfortable and you don’t like how it feels, but I need you to keep them on.” Shiro said soothingly while Keith squirmed. “Trust daddy. It’s cold outside and you’re going to be even more uncomfortable with cold hands.” Keith continued to try to pull his hand away when Shiro had pulled both mittens over his hands. Before Keith could cry or get even more upset, Shiro was walking towards the front door to look out the window.

              The front lawn to his parents’ house was lit up with Christmas decorations and lights, despite being later in the evening.

              “Look Keith, look outside.” Shiro pointed out the window and gave a little bounce to Keith in his arms. Keith blinked at his daddy for a second, before looking out the window, mittens long forgotten. His eyes widened comically and Shiro couldn’t help but coo when Keith leaned closer to the window. The entire ground was covered in several inches of snow and it was beginning to lightly sprinkle again outside. Keith’s stared hard at the snow outside, before looking at Shiro with eyes so big and bright that Shiro felt his heart melt for his son.

              _How lucky was he that Keith was his family?_

              “Yeah, that’s called snow.” Keith’s head cocked at Shiro’s explanation. “It’s cold but very cool, you see?” Keith looked back out at the snow as if contemplating Shiro’s explanation. “Daddy’s going to take you outside for a bit, so you can feel it, okay? But we won’t stay too long otherwise you’ll get too cold.”

              Shiro looked back at both of his parents, who were focused on filming the event for Shiro (which Shiro would be eternally grateful for down the road). Shiro then unlocked the front door and took his first step out into the cold air of the December night. Immediately, Shiro shivered, knowing it was getting colder as the sun went down and even Keith shivered. He clearly wasn’t used to temperatures such as this, but thankfully his coat and accessories were keeping out most of the wind chill. His big, beautiful eyes sought out Shiro immediately, who smiled and nodded encouragingly before Keith began to look around the front yard.

              Shiro watched with a smile as his son took in the sights of the snow around them before he began to walk to the snow. The fresh snow crunched under Shiro’s boot, causing Keith too look down at the noise. Shiro couldn’t help but laugh at the confusion on Keith’s face. Eventually Shiro stopped in order to kneel down, waiting to set Keith on his feet.

              However, Keith eyed the snow dubiously and curled back into Shiro, flat out refusing to be set down. Shiro chuckled but kept his grip on Keith and knelt in the snow. Keith’s curiosity got the best of him and soon enough he was twisting to see the fresh snow that was much closer to him now. Shiro shifted Keith on his hip and grabbed a large handful of snow before bringing it up to Keith.

              Shiro hadn’t realized that Keith had managed to shake his mittens off his hands, until the toddler was reaching at the snow.

              “Keith! Your mittens!” It was too late, however, and Keith had already grabbed a large chunk of snow in his little, bare hand. Instantly, Keith shrieked and threw the snow out of his hands before waving the wet hand around. Shiro dropped his own pile of snow, seeing the tears building in Keith’s eyes right away, knowing he was about 0.5 seconds away from a major meltdown.

              “Hey shush, shush, you’re alright. You’re okay.” Shiro soothed instantly. He was already wiping down Keith’s hand with the end of his scarf, while Keith sniffled miserably. “I told you not to take your mittens off, didn’t daddy warn you? It doesn’t feel good, does it?” Keith only sniffled pathetically, but he didn’t try to pull his hand away from Shiro. Quickly, before Keith could react, Shiro pulled _both_ of Keith’s mittens on and grabbed a hold of his hands.

              “Now you keep those on, or you won’t be too happy again, alright?” Keith didn’t answer but it was a good sign that Keith wasn’t trying to fight him. While Keith miserably sniffled, Shiro picked up another ball of snow and held it up to Keith. Eyes wide and cheeks puffed out, Keith shook his hand and buried his face against Shiro’s shoulder in attempts to get away from the foreign wet stuff.

              “It’s okay Keith. I promise it’ll feel better with your mittens.” Keith shook his head angrily and squirmed away from the ball of snow. Shiro tried to coax Keith into touching the snow a few more times, but was met with defeat every time. Eventually he dropped the pile of snow and brushed off his hand before Keith stopped squirming.

              Deciding to try another tactic, Shiro began to set Keith down on his own feet. Keith squirmed and bunched his legs up causing Shiro to awkwardly hover Keith over the snow in hopes the Keith’s legs would straighten. Finally, when Shiro managed to plant Keith’s feet in the snow, Keith practically screeched with fear. Despite his heart aching, Shiro firmly planted Keith on the ground and kept the shrieking boy in his place without letting go.

              Keith screeched and squirmed for about five minutes before he calmed himself into quiet hiccups. When he finally realized that the snow wasn’t going to hurt him and that he couldn’t feel the cold wet, through his boots, Keith stopped crying. He blinked rapidly and looked at his daddy, who was nervously watching him.

              Eventually Keith decided to look around at the snow all around him. His sniffles and hiccups soon stopped completely and Shiro was able to wipe away the last remnants of tears away. Then, much to his shock, Keith lifted one snow-covered boot out of the snow and took a step forward. Shiro held onto Keith’s hands, still on his knees, right behind Keith in case the boy got stuck or tripped. Keith paused to look down at the snow that his boot was now in before taking another step.

              Shiro couldn’t help but hold his breath as Shiro took one teeny step after another, pausing every step to look down and around. Eventually they came across one of the lit reindeer decorations and Keith stared up at it. He didn’t dare to touch it or touch the snow again, but he stared long and hard at it. Fondly, Shiri watched as the lights illuminated Keith’s face with a warm golden color, while Keith’s eyes sparkled with new excitement.

              Keith eagerly tugged at Shiro’s hand to point out the reindeer before stomping once in the snow. Shiro chuckled.

              “That’s a reindeer Keith. Isn’t he pretty?” Shiro asked with a smile. Keith only grinned at Shiro, eyes sparkling and cheeks rosy from the cold. Keith nodded to himself and continued to stare at the reindeer before finally noticing the other decorations in the yard. Excitedly, Keith pulled on his daddy’s hands and began to slowly walk towards all the other decorations in the yard. Shiro followed behind with a close watch for any signs that Keith had enough or was getting tired.

              The night might not have started out great, but by the end of their little winter adventure, Shiro was sure that Keith loved the snow just as much as he did.

              And he couldn’t wait for the years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I just can't stop picturing chubby, toddler Keith all bundle up in adorable winter gear pointing out Christmas reindeer to Shiro! He is so preicious. Hopefully you all enjoyed this one shot too!
> 
> Thanks and peaceout!


End file.
